


How?

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to retaliate for her hazing Bishop miscalculates slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly sure I've done a horrible job with Ellie Bishop. I'm not comfortable with her character, to the point where I'm not even sure she'd DO this. But there was a joke that needed setting up and of our three ladies at that desk she seemed the most likely. So if you see a way it could be better drop me a line.

“Who booked the hotel?” Tony asks without preamble when Gibbs answers his phone.

“Bishop, before I split the team. Why?”

“The room was specifically booked as a king,” Tony growls. “The young lady at the desk turned purple when I told her we were federal agents and were expecting a double. I got the impression there might be champagne and roses up there. I might kill her if it was a prank, I _will_ tell her husband if it was a come on.”

“Maybe she was hoping to seduce McGee,” Gibbs offers evenly.

“He’d be a stuttering mess before she got him in the room.”

“Maybe she was hoping to set us up.”

“Somehow I doubt it.”

~~

Bishop is sitting on the bookcase behind her desk when Tim calls.

She almost falls off when his first question is “Are you trying to get me killed?!”

“What did I do?”

“Your little prank with the hotel room.”

“Tony wouldn’t take that out on you.”

“No but Gibbs might kill me if he thought for even a minute I was after Tony.”

“Gibbs wouldn’t care-”

“Are you insane?” Tim practically yells. “I’m pretty sure he broke a guy’s hand for _accidentally_ touching Tony’s ass last year.”

“Wait a minute, you mean Gibbs and Tony?”

“Why do women always miss it?” He sighs like he’s explaining this to a five year old for the hundredth time, “All but married. Something like ten years now. They seem to think no one knows. Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and I indulge that belief.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yes exactly.”

~~

“I only have one question for you Bishop.”

She looks like a deer caught in headlights, “Yes Sir? Er Boss?”

“How the hell did you convince a hotel clerk in East Rutherford New Jersey to do a honeymoon setup?”

“I told them my brother and his new husband met at a Giants game and decided to relive the experience on their honeymoon.”

Gibbs laughs, “I take it from now on you won’t need any clarification as to whom your brother married then.”

“None Boss.”

“Expect retribution.”

“Noted.”


End file.
